


You have a cute butt

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Clexaweek2019, Day 2, F/F, Friends With Benefits, No Strings Attached, and also other stuff that doesn't involve butts, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been friends for a while, when they decide to add a little extra benefits to their friendship. And every now and then, they like trying out something new. Like now, because Clarke has a box of new toys.





	You have a cute butt

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 and i am still here ayyyy. unfortunately tho i don't have anything for tomorrow. or till day 5. and even that is going to be a social media edit. i wanted to write more but i don't really have anything to write booo but hey, here's some smut. there's some lowkey butt stuff so yeah. but nothing major so dw about it if its not your stuff.

“I wanna try something new,” Clarke said, giving Lexa a sultry look. She was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows listening to Clarke. Clarke was standing on her knees on the bed, her clothes gone minus the bras and panties. Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes off of her, lace was nice on her, white especially – it looked so innocent and pure and beautiful. Only the latter being true in times like this.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa only asked, her eyes unmoving from Clarke’s chest. It was hard to – god it had been months and Lexa still couldn’t wrap her head around how beautiful the girl in front of her. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well,” Clarke started, slowly moving off of the bed to make her way to the dresser. “I got some new toys,” She spoke to Lexa, her back at her, she knew Lexa was staring, she did that a lot. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t like it, there was an extra sway in her hips as she walked to the opposite side of the room to the drawers. She could’ve just kept the toys in the nightstand drawer but she knew Lexa’s liked her ass, like watching it move, liked watching Clarke walk away. Well, Clarke liked her butt too, that’s why she got these toys really. Maybe they could have a little more fun.

 

“What kinda toys?” Lexa quirked her eyebrow, watching as Clarke opened the drawer and pulled out a medium sized box – it almost looked like a shoebox.

 

Clarke only shrugged, turning around with the box and tossing it on the bed as she stepped closer. “Open it,” She told Lexa.

 

“I’m intrigued.” Lexa moved slightly, grabbing the box before opening the flap to reveal the toys inside. “Why am I naked?” She asked instead of looking down at the open box. “How come you still have clothes on?”

 

“1. You’re still wearing your shorts,” Clarke rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed. “2. This doesn’t count as clothes, and 3. I thought you liked me in this.”

 

“I do, yes.” Lexa nodded, this time looking down at the open box, “Oh,” She looked surprised, almost alarmed but in a good way. “Oh, this is interesting.” Lexa reached into the box, moving the things around to get a better look. “That’s…a lot of toys.” She added, “When did you get these?”

 

“Just came in yesterday,” Clarke replied. “I haven’t had the chance to try them out yet.”

 

There were quite a few toys in there, some bigger than others, but most were kind of small, slim too. There were a couple of butt plugs, pretty ones, different shapes and sizes, slim and bulbous. There was something long and slime in there too, Lexa would say it’s a dildo but from ones, she has seen – and used – this was too smooth, too slim. They were all in their packaging still, “So are we going to try them out or-“ something caught her attention, although most of them were in their packaging, there was one which was just the packaging. “Oh, where’s this one?” Lexa picked it up, looking at Clarke questioningly.

 

“Well,” Clarke stood up again, turning around to face Lexa with her back. “I wasn’t entirely telling the truth when I said I haven’t tried them out yet.” She didn’t bother explaining, only pulled her panties down before bending down to show Lexa the plug inside her. “I’ve kinda tried this one out…” Clarke trialed off, wiggling her butt slightly at Lexa.

 

“You have…” Lexa started, sitting up straight, “A very nice ass.” Her hand came up, fingers moving up the back of her thighs before letting it rest on her cheek. “What’s it like?” She asked her, Clarke moving to stand up straight but not moving.

 

“It’s good,” Clarke replied casually. Feeling Lexa’s finger gently tapping on the jewel base of the plug. “Feels different, I haven’t done it in a while.”

 

“Oh?” Lexa looked up at Clarke, tearing her eyes away from the perfect curves of her body. “You’ve done it before?”

 

“You haven’t?” Clarke had a playful look on her face, almost teasing as she turned around to look at Lexa.

 

“Uh no,” She only shook her head slightly. “I mean, I’m open to it but I’ve never tried it.” Lexa wasn’t looking up at Clarke’s face, she was a bit too occupied by…the rest of her. This was all just casual sex for both of them, and it was fun that way. They were actually pretty good friends, had been for years now but there wasn’t anything more to their relationship and this _arrangement_ was just about the physical aspect. And for them both, it was pretty perfect. Lexa had her eyes on Clarke’s thighs, there was a slick wetness on the inside and Lexa had to reach out. “You’re wet.” Her voice was low, almost quiet and she swallowed the lump in her throat. God, all she wanted right now was for Clarke to push her into the bed and fuck her till she couldn’t walk. Clarke was taking way too long. “So wet,” Lexa added, unable to stop herself from inching her fingers higher up, between Clarke’s folds.

 

She liked how it felt, how Lexa’s fingers felt, cold and slender just craving more. “I told you it felt good,” Clarke spoke, her voice matching Lexa’s. It was a different sensation, a different set of nerves, and it all just felt amazing. Clarke could feel herself getting wet the moment the plug went in. Kissing Lexa, and watching her strip out of her clothes for her, god she was dripping at this point. She could feel her eyes rolling back, almost closing as she felt Lexa’s fingers moving higher up, toying at her entrance.

 

Lexa loved getting that reaction out of her, Clarke usually tried to keep quiet, keep herself steady when Lexa was touching her – so it was these small changes that made her smile, almost a little eager to get more. There was a finger pushing past her, wanting to go further, inside Clarke. “Can I keep going?” Lexa asked, she liked doing that; she liked asking and taking permission and telling Clarke what she was about to do.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Clarke was clenching her jaws, bracing herself almost as she felt Lexa’s pushed two fingers inside. It was tighter, felt more than usual with something else already inside her. That made it better, made her feel fuller and even just two fingers felt quite a lot.

 

“Oh, I can feel that,” Lexa commented, she could feel the plug inside Clarke through the skin, made her feel tighter and she could see the reaction to that on Clarke’s face.

 

“It feels…more intense.” Clarke choked out. Words weren’t really coming out right now. “Bigger,” She added. “You wanna try?” Clarke asked her, suddenly sounding more put together.

 

“I do,” This time Lexa looked up at her, almost asking for permission. “It looks…fun.”

 

“Oh, it is.” Clarke had a mischievous grin on her face, something Lexa knew very meant – it usually meant she wanted her to do something, or well, needed to do something. “Make me come.” She almost ordered. “Don’t move, just make me come,” Clarke added. “Then I’m going to make you feel good, very good.”

 

“How fast do you want to come?” Lexa asked, her fingers thrusting inside, a small but powerful one. She could tell that it felt like a lot because Clarke almost let out a whimper.

 

“Slow,” Clarke replied, pushing past what she was feeling, trying to keep her voice steady. “Feels too intense, too tight, too much.” She breathed out, “Go slow.”

 

Lexa smiled, her fingers moving gently inside Clarke; she could feel the plug hard and in place on the other side of the thin wall of skin. “Stay on your feet,” Lexa told her, it was supposed to be an order, supposed to come out as more of a command than a request.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do.” Clarke replied almost instantly, “That’s my job.”

 

This time Lexa stopped, smiling at Clarke and giving her the smile Lexa had gotten only a minute ago. “Maybe not right now.” She added, thrusting her fingers harder and fast than before, knowing that would get a reaction out of Clarke. There was almost a cry, a sharp intake of breath. “Stay on your feet or I do it my way.” That wasn’t like herself, that was actually more like Clarke. But it was fun, it was fun every now and then to _misbehave_ a little.

 

“You’re gonna regret that.” Clarke shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Lexa looked like she was having fun, she looked proud of herself. And Clarke was going to make sure she was compensated for this. “Now shut up and make me come.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop leave me a comment and a kudo if you liked it. i haven't written smut in a million years.


End file.
